veganfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegan Foods
Food groups *Algae - seaweeds such as nori or kombu *Cereal or grains *Fruits *Legumes, pulse (legume), or beans *Mushrooms, Edible mushrooms, Portobello mushroom|Portobello *List of culinary nuts|Nuts *List of edible seeds|Seeds *Vegetables Meat substitutes *Beans or Legumes *Imitation meats - popular brands include Gardenburger, Yves Veggie Cuisine, Lightlife, Morningstar Farms and Tofurkey *Mushrooms, Edible mushrooms, Portobello mushrooms (Grilling|Grilled or Frying|fried) *Wheat gluten (food) | Seitan (Wheat gluten) *Tempeh *Tofu *Veggie burgers *Yuba (food)|Yuba (Tofu skin) Egg substitutes for baking *Applesauce egg replacer - 3 Tablespoons applesauce = 1 egg (when you don't mind a fruit flavor) *Banana egg replacer - 1/2 banana blended or well mashed = 1 egg (when you don't mind a fruit flavor) * Egg substitutes such as Orgran's 'Egg substitute mix' * Ener-G Egg Replacer - by Ener-G Foods; free of gluten, wheat, casein, dairy, egg, yeast, soy, nuts and rice, low-protein http://www.ener-g.com/store/detail.aspx?section=8&cat=8&id=97 "Ener-G Foods Egg Replacer (Official Website)" *Flax seed egg replacer - 2 Tablespoons flax seed powder + 3 Tablespoons water = 1 egg (let sit a few minutes before adding to baking) *Psyllium egg replacer - 1 Tablespoon Psyllium seed husks + 2 Tablespoons water = 1 egg (the longer they sit in water the "eggier" they become) *Tofu - 1/4 cup blended soft or silken tofu = 1 egg *Kala Namak (for flavor/smell) - also known as black salt, or Indian salt, is a salty and pungent-smelling condiment used in South Asia. The condiment is composed largely of sodium chloride with several impurities lending the salt its colour and smell. Plant Milks *Almond milk *Banana milk *Cashew milk *Coconut milk *Grain milks - oat milk, rice milk * Hemp milk *Oat milk *Peanut milk *Plant milks *Rice milk *Soy milk Cheese * Vegan cheese - popular brands include Tofutti * Nutritional yeast is a deactivated yeast, which is sold in the form of flakes or as a yellow powder It has a strong flavor that is described as nutty, cheesy, or creamy, which makes it popular as an ingredient in cheese substitutes. Ice cream and frozen desserts * Dairy-free ice cream - popular brands include Purely Decadent, So Delicious Dairy Free, Tofutti (Tofutti Cuties frozen dessert sandwiches, Premium pints, stick bars and pops), or Temptation *Granita *Ice pops - frozen fruit juice bars, vegan popsicles *Sorbet * Vegan sherbet - made with fruit juice and a non-dairy milk such as vanilla almond milk, rice milk or soy milk Honey Substitutes *Maple syrup - like sugar make sure it's not processed with animal products. A defoamer is used which may be made from an animal oil, a synthetic oil which is animal-derived, or a vegetable oil. *Agave Nectar - Extremely sweet with a very low glycemic index (great for diabetics). Very tasty. *Rub - a semi-thick dark brown, very sweet syrup extracted from dates or carob. Beverages *Fruit juice *Fruit smoothies *Green smoothies *Vegan milks (See above) - made from nuts, seeds, legumes, or grains, such as almonds, soy, oats or rice. *Vegan wine *Vegetable juice Basic materials *Beans or Legumes *Bread - free of eggs and dairy products *Corn *Couscous *Gluten *Lupin *Pasta - free of eggs *Potatoes *Quinoa *Rice *Soy *Spelt Condiments * Nayonaise - mayonnaise substitute by Nasoya; vegan, natural, non-GMO, gluten free, and kosherhttp://www.nasoya.com/nasoya/nayonaise_original.html "Nasoya Nayonaise Nutrition Facts and Ingredients (Official Website)" * Vegenaise - mayonnaise substitute by Follow Your Heart; vegan, natural, non-GMO, gluten free, and preservative-free http://www.vegenaise.com/vegenaise_facts.php "Vegenaise Facts: All About Vegenaise (Official Website)" * Vegan Worcestershire sauce - free of Anchovies Snacks *Applesauce *Corn chips *Corn nuts *Dried fruit * Fresh fruit *Mixed nuts *Nuts *Popcorn *Potato chips *Pretzels *Pumpkin seeds *Sunflower seeds *Trail mix * Vegan cookies - Isabella's Vegan Cookies - Eat Pastry's vegan cookie dough - Uncle Eddie's Vegan Cookies - Vegan Fig Newmans * Vegan doughnuts * Vegan muffins, cakes, chocolate brownies (or other flavors), bars, puddings, etc. - vegan marshmellows - vegan jello - Homemade Hemp Protein Chocolate Shake (It's in the Nutiva Hemp Protein Powder Review YouTube video, she shows how she made it) References Category:Food